Sana Belcaris
|bloodtype = A |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Amestrian State Military |occupation = Gardener |previous occupation = State Alchemist |partner = |base of operations = |education = Homeschooled |marital status = Single |goal = To protect loved ones |family = Giana Belcaris (Aunt) |status = Alive |signature skill = |weapons = Twin Daggers |alchemy = Air Alchemy Basic Alchemy |kanji = サナ・ベルカリス|romaji = Sana Berukarisu|birthplace = East City}} '''Sana Belcaris ' (サナ・ベルカリス Sana Berukarisu), also known as the Air Alchemist, 'is a former State Alchemist of the Amestrian State Military. She had hidden away with her aunt to avoid the savagery of the military, but was rediscovered after needing to be protected by the Elric Brothers and Roy Mustang from Scar. She eventually had to return for protective purposes, but came out of retirement upon the sudden sightings of Homunculus. Similar to Edward Elric, she is also a child prodigy. She learned basic alchemy from her aunt and taught herself air alchemy through ancient notes passed down in her family. Sana had lost both her parents after they had fought in the Ishval Civil War, but they were not killed by the enemy. Their murder was organized by Solf J. Kimblee, who Sana plans to seek revenge on despite not knowing who he is. Appearance Sana is a teenage girl with pale skin of a rather short stature. Her most prominent features would be her long blue hair and tattoo on her right shoulder. She tends to switch up her outfits from time to time, but her most common outfit would be her green dress and brown open-toed sandals. Sana's frame is rather thin with an athletic but slightly curved build. She has a total of three scars on her body: two on her upper arms and a giant one that remains concealed on her right thigh. On The Promised Day, she wears a red long sleeved top with buttons on its center along with an ascot around her neck along with trimmed cuffs. She also wears a frilly skirt and black thigh high socks with blue sandals. She cuts her hair into a bob during her battle with Alphonse Elric against Pride and Kimblee. Personality Sana is a rather serious person for her age, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to kick back and have a laugh every once in a while. She also has a smart mouth, which usually spouts clever comebacks or quips. Sana is also not afraid to speak her mind, which is evident in the way she talks about the military. Sana is also known to be a bit intimidating to others, specifically her enemies. Despite her tiny stature, she is not to be underestimated. After years of studying and consistent training, she is able to outmatch and outwit her opponents on the battlefield. But, Sana does not partake in battles she knows she cannot win. Moving her serious aspects aside, Sana can also be quite caring and loving. She sees everyone as equals and does not treat anyone any different, even Ishvalans like Scar. Although she does not understand his viewpoints, she respects them and allows him to be whoever he is. This is also shown with Alphonse when he is introduced as hollow from the inside. Her reaction is no different to when she first met him and she actually admires that he continues to happily live life despite his current state. Relationships Giana Belcaris : Sana's aunt and current guardian. She owns a flower shop in Dublith called "'Eve's Garden". Giana is also trained in the arts of basic alchemy and taught Sana everything she knows, save for air alchemy. Giana became completely spiteful of the military after her brother and sister-in-law's deaths at the hands of Kimblee. Three weeks after she passed her state exam, Sana and Giana went into hiding and relocated to from East City to Dublith. She also trained with Izumi Curtis when the two were teenagers, but they had lost contact after Giana moved to East City. The two are happily reunited when Giana moved back to Dublith to hide Sana and start her flower shop. Edward Elric : Sana was able to meet both Edward and his younger brother along with Colonel Roy Mustang when he brought them along to retain her. The child prodigy found himself shocked at her petite stature and even more so when he discovered her sharp tongue. Despite his orders, he understood her reasons for not wanting to return and respected them. Ultimately, it was Alphonse who convinced her to travel back to Central with them for her protection. Edward and Sana bonded over their annoyances of the Colonel and became fast friends. Upon her departure, he teasingly dubbed her as the "Littler Lady" and it has been a running joke between them. Alphonse Elric : Sana finds him to be the soft-spoken one and shows her softer side more to Alphonse than she does to his older brother. She finds him inspiring for his ability to happily live on despite his conditions. He is the only one of the three who took the time to plant flowers with her upon their visitation, so she grew to be most comfortable with him. She even showed him her scars when he began to feel insecure about living in the armor. He manages to convince her to come back to the military for protective purposes. Scar : Despite him wanting to kill her at first, he is surprised that she did not judge him for being Ishvalan. She then reveals her views on humans as a whole and he is a bit angered by her claims. He then goes on to speak his mind and when he is done she simply tells him that she respects his views. The Amestrian Military soon creeps up on their encounter and prepares to corner Scar, but she creates a diversion and he is able to escape. He later thanks her when they reunite in Kanama. Roy Mustang : Sana finds the Colonel to be annoying and egotistical upon meeting him, but she is able to see what he is hiding on the inside. Following the murder of Maes Hughes, she is the only one to notice his shift to a slightly darker personality. The two become somewhat friends after he is assigned to protect her from Scar. Sana often teases him on his relationship status with his bodyguard Riza Hawkeye and even has their wedding mentally planned out from start to finish, much to their chagrin and Riza's embarrassment. Solf J. Kimblee : The killer of Sana's parents. Sana is at first determined to seek revenge but her hatred for the man reaches low levels as she spends more and more time in Central. He is eager to meet her so he can "reunite" her with her parents, but her attitude brings him to extreme levels of displeasure. He loses his self-control and tries to kill her, but is later incapacitated by Heinkel. She contemplates the meaning of his death on the way back to Central. Izumi Curtis: After moving to Dublith, Izumi and her husbandwere the first to greet Sana and Giana. Shockingly, Giana and the woman in question were old friends who had lost contact after Giana had moved to East City. The Curtis couple becomes aware of the Belcaris' intentions in Dublith and agree to help hide them. Izumi treats Sana as if she were her own and finds her extremely adorable. She also teaches Sana some hand-to-hand combat skills alongside Giana, which Sana describes as "Hell's Trial". History Coming soon! Equipment Passed down from generation to generation, Sana is the only Belcaris to currently wield the daggers. Originating from Xing, the blades contain an equal amount of chi. Sana's aunt was able to take ownership of the daggers after her brother's death in the military, but out of respect for him she never touched them and left them in good condition for Sana to eventually wield. Sana wielded these during her times of hiding from the military so nobody would recognize her alchemist abilities. She nearly fooled the trio of Roy Mustang and the Elric Brothers with her skills after engaging them in combat, but Roy managed to get her to reveal her alchemist skills after using his own form of alchemy and "accidentally" set Edward's cloak on fire. Acting quickly but not cautiously enough, she used her air alchemy to put out the fire. Abilities Basic Alchemy: 'Like all alchemists, Sana is able to do basic alchemy. She is able to repair things, create weapons and various other things. The circles she has on her hands for air alchemy also contribute to helping her do basic alchemy. '''Air Alchemy: '''Sana keeps a Transmutation Circle on her inner palms to preform air alchemy. She claims that she finds drawing one each time she wants to do any kind of alchemy is tiresome. She is able to create massive and powerful gusts of winds that rival to that of a strong hurricane. She can even expel air from her mouth, similar to how a dragon would breathe fire. Sana also uses air alchemy for defense. She'll use it to push herself off the ground to give herself a boost or to get away from the enemy quickly. If she is in the air, she can also continue using the winds to keep herself afloat. '''Expert Weapons Handler: '''After her years of hiding, Sana became adept in using the twin daggers that had been passed down for generations in her family. When she had to travel, she kept them in her backpack and didn't use alchemy for the sake of being discovered. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''After "surviving", as she would say, Izumi and Giana's brutal training, Sana is able to preform Martial Arts and pack a wallop with it as well. This also explains why she can pick up heavy objects and throw them. A single punch from her "is enough to have you keeling over", as Edward would put it. She is even able to punch through walls and pavement. Plot Coming soon! Quotes ''"You know, it's a good thing he's pretty."-Sana on Roy Mustang's words of arrogance. "That's fine with me. What's so bad about scars? I don't see them as simple wounds from an accident, I see them as stories. The first thing someone asks when they see one is "How'd you get that?". Don't be ashamed of your scars, after all you wouldn't be here with me if you didn't accept them now would you?"-Sana to Alphonse. ''"You know what? No. I refuse to serve for you people. You should know where I'm coming from, Colonel. Alchemists that work for the military are only puppets. Remember Ishval? There were three of you out there, massacring those innocent Ishvalans for what? For the pride of our country? It's ridiculous! And now you demand that I come work for you so I can do the same but for some stupid money? You can keep your stupid cash, I don't want it and I never will! Money will never be able to erase the simple fact that what you do is absolutely '''disgusting." -Sana to Roy Mustang on returning to the military.'' "Littler Lady?! How dare you!"- Sana to Edward Trivia *Sana had entertained the idea of Human Transmutation, but no longer does so after meeting the Elric brothers and seeing the consequences first hand. *Sana's design is based off of Wendy Marvell from the series Fairy Tail. *Sana's favorite dessert is strawberry shortcake, while her favorite food is chicken and shrimp teriyaki bento. She also adores milkshakes and various sweets. Category:Female Category:Amestrian State Military Category:State Alchemists Category:Alchemist Category:2009